twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LuckyTimothy
Re: Help! Thanks for fielding Team-jacob girl's question for me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! First, I just wanted to saying thank you for talking the time to write me such a detailed message. That is very nice of you. *Sigh*. I totally understand now. The wiki thinks I missed a day because I got on later then I normal do and missed the cut. And now I have to start all over. I had always thought I had known how that badge-counter-thing worked. I guess not. Now I get it. Your message made a lot of sense. Thank you again. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:09, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Hey, Joker (I've been calling u that due to ur image). I just wanna say thanks for answering my questions. I normally get ignored...everywhere really.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC)'' miscategorized main pages. There's a bunch of protected pages that have recently been miscategorized, mainly the Cullens, plus one or two shapeshifters. Since they're protected, it falls on an admin to clean them up, I think. Sorry for the bother. 16:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) They've alredy been taken care of. Thanks anyway! 16:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Spelling "Favorite". Hi, Sorry, I didn't know. I thought the correct spelling for favorite was "favorite" not "favourite". bellscullen ☮talk☮ 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen ... I like your srcsm. spot on. Memedi 19:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Help please. Hi. So I seen on you (and just about every person on on here) have a thing that has info on you. the red box thing. I was wondering, how do I do that? If you can help me, thanks. May Day Girl 23:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Red box things Okay. I think I get it. Thank you so much for your help. :) Have a good day! :D May Day Girl 15:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG. I got it to work! thank you so much! Your opinion Hello. I seen your comment on user Alexa dreamer20 blog on True Blood. You said that the show was "Definitely very mature". I was wonder, in what way is it mature? I'm interested in the show and I have read reviews from other people that say the same thing, but I can never get a straight answer on what about the show makes it mature. I don't really want to watch the show if it was a lot of nudity in it. I have heard that it does and I'm not really into that. If it's just bad language, I can deal with that. So, if you can let me know that would be great. Thank you. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. :) Most people would never really tell me. Thanks for your help. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) block block this user please: TWILIGHTSUCKS and please undo his edits. Memedi 10:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thought I was blocked for a second Good, I need to keep you on your toes so you don't become complacent. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi. I just want to report to you that user AliceCullen2000 was making death threats on user ILoveTheCullen's talk page to other users. Here is the link, http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ILoveTheCullens . I think you should say/or something. This is not right. May Day Girl 23:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I did not really understand most of it, but I thought it would be a good idea to tell you. I did not think that you or anyone else wanted this wiki to have things like that on their wiki. I know I would not. Cyber Bullying is a horrible part of life and it's a growing trend. I was bullyed mercilessly when I was in high school. I got death threats because I got good grades. It was a bad time in my life. I don't want anyone else to have that happen to them. I know that the users that AliceCullen2000's death threats were aimed at did not respond. They may not even know. But, it's never a good thing to have things like that on such a popular wiki. Wiki's are like Facebook and Twitter but only the whole world can leave you messages, people that you don't even know. Thanks for taking time out of your day to try and fix this horrible thing. If I can help you, please, let me know. May Day Girl 15:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny page renaming. I was going to point out this curious activity, but you noticed it yourself. Thanks! TheFool123 06:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Ace Combat IP LT, may I question not so much your block of the Ace Combat IP but its duration? Being an IP, sooner or later the Ace Combat vandal will get another one and somebody unrelated to him may try to edit from it, and be prevented by your reaction to a long past vandal. Of course, it's your call. 06:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) And we'll kneel in front of your mighty power... Personally, and if I'm still allowed to state my opinion, I'm in favor of rather short bans - less than three months. For IPs, well, the target is too shifty for bans to be effective, registered users who do it for the heck of it generally stop when they find that an admin won't stand for it, and lose interest fairly quickly. This leaves spambots (seen them in a few of the reasons for blocking you provided) and they may be worth longer bans. 16:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Still looks rather harsh to me - this Goku character seemed a "for the hell of it" guy; in a month he would have forgotten it. But then, in the end you have to apply your own judgement. 17:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmpf - the below phenomenon is new to me. I still stand by what I said here and in my previous post, but I guess there are exceptions. 08:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Take a look at the candidates for deletion: the damnedest collection of pages I have ever seen. In addition of them not making any sense, the funny thing is that there's no delete template in any of them. There must be a bug somewhere, or something, I guess. 22:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ace Combat Wiki Vandals Hello. I'm Protostealth, lead of the Ace Combat Wiki. I've been informed of vandalism-related activites conducted by users Blamharrow and Yellow 94 at the Left 4 Dead and Twilight wikis. I've come here with the simple reason of setting things straight before things escalate beyond my control and the reputation of our site is damaged. Two bits of information: #Yellow 94 has gotten in contact with me at another AC fansite. He explained that he has recognized his mistakes, and wants to apologize with you for all the damage caused. If you desire to, unblock him (or, alternatively, allow him to send messages/emails) so he can apologize for his actions. #Second, Nine-Four has explained me that Blamharrow was actually paid by a friend to attack the Twilight wiki (and possibly the Pokemon wiki, too, although the latter requires confirmation.) Below is a short transcript of the moment where Blamharrow mentions how he was paid by a friend prior to Yellow's redemption: : "Paid? Edit Y94: Who paid you to attack the wiki? Because it wasn't me. A very good friend of mine, and that's all y ou should know.Blahmarrow 01:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Also because of you. Coincidently, I had this offer now for a few months, but figured that the more people I could have with me while trolling, the better. As it turned out, you were looking for someone help you troll the sight as well. So it all went together just like that. I didn't use you or that thing, just wanted to have someone else by my side. Nothing personal.Blahmarrow 01:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Y94: I was joking when I said it." As well, here are a few logs from Blamharrow's talk page: Log 1 Log 2 Log 3 I hope we can resolve this problem as quickly as possible. Best regards, ProtoStealth 02:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, this is mainly about those two idiots that were trolling here before. Just letting you know that not everyone from the Ace Combat wikia are trolling dumbasses. They were just pissed that someone was spamming the AC wikia. Anyways... they are both being delt with right now, Thanks. Warwolf 1 02:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whatever You Said That I Can't Remember :P Oh! Well that's not too good, but it makes sense! Thanks for your help!! -TheLunar :Sorry bout that, forgot to log in!!! TheLunar 00:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) London sewers LT, this disagreement with the Royal IP of India bugged me - let me know if this time the treatment of the sewers of London is OK. 17:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Insurance against another accident of this kind? You know, in this case it seemed that the Royal Pain of India had enough of a point to meet him/her part of the way. And no, the 3-month-block is not unduly harsh; it's the infinite block I fail to understand. :) 05:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) God save the Queen! Hi, I am female just for the record. I am wondering why you thought my correction of some historical inaccuracies to be nonsense/gibberish? I honestly thought that was the kind of thing people were supposed to do on here. Anyway, I hope you won't be offended by my most recent edit of that article. Have a great evening! QueenIndia 19:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New galleries Hello. I was just taking notice that Twilight wiki does not have have galleries for the cast of Breaking Dawn (excluding Mackenzie Foy). So, I was wondering if there ever will be. For people like Maggie Grace and Judi Shekoni. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galleries Thanks you. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way, congratulations I was just on the Movie Wiki, and it turns out, you are one of the top contributors of the week! Check it out, throw a little party for youself, etc. Here's the link: http://www.wikia.com/Movie Congrats! -TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt Hold down the fort Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow for a 2-week vacation. I probably won't have much internet access while I'm gone, so I'm leaving you the keys. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Just try not to have too much fun. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping with that fail on the Afton page.... For some reason, I saved it, and it showed up as that... I don't know whether it has something to do with the Rich Text Editor or something because I've seen previous versions do things like that to pages... Thanks again!! -TheLunar :Haha! Yeah, I saw it, but then Safari started playing up on my Mac, so I gave up and switched to Firefox which took forever to start... Not a good day :P! Thanks though :)! And yeah. It looked like it changed it to a form of HTML coding, but all the spaces seemed to be changed to %20 and the links were turned into "" links. RTE has always been glitchey, though... -TheLunar Re: So you're back Thank you, it was relaxing. I guess a "welcome back" is in order for you too then! (Eww, Internet Explorer.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Middle name I know exactly what Bella's middle name is I have based my profile around my own creation of her not the movies. Just thought I'd clear that Fright Night ME TOO I LOOK FORWARD WORKING WITH YOU TOO!!! SO ARE YOU TEAM EDWARD OR JACOB CUZ IM TEAM EDWARD? DO YOU ALSO LIKE FRIGHT NIGHT? CUZ IM TEAM JERRY DANDRIDGE!!! RE: Templates Well...not to sound like a damsel in distress that's incapable of doing anything, but it would be easier and simpler for you to do it, since you're admin and probably know this wiki like the back of your hand. TeamTaycob 03:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Squeaky 'ol 79 Actually, I was referring to somebody else. 14:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Leah badge Yay! Thanks so much! *sends batch of e-cookies and a million e-hugs* TeamTaycob 20:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Wanted to get your advice on something- I recently made a Quileute template, with the idea of breaking up the main template so different groups would have different character templates instead of them all having that massive one. However, I think that now a better idea might be to combine all of the new Quileute characters from The Guide into one big article called "List of minor Quileute characters" or something, since they're all stubs anyways. Do you think the page would be too long and I should make one page per family (like I divided it up in the template) instead? Or should I just spare myself the effort and do something more productive with my life. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, that's probably what I'll do then. Though the Quileute template will be a whole lost smaller since most of the pages it links to won't exist anymore. And I was referring to the place that people call "outdoors"...scary place, that. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seems we are being inundated with spam bots. I haven't been monitoring the comment sections, but I've also blocked any of those IPs that have edited articles. Hopefully not too many more appear. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments I've noticed in a lot of different wikias, you can't comment on pages. Maybe I'm missing something, but I was wondering if that could be changed (just tell me how). Thanks! Mrs. Volterra 10:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) PS Do you like the Joker? (I think he's awesome) Comment deletion request Is there anyway to delete someone elses comments? What I need is a conversation that is not viewed by the public is that possible here? Im asking to have a chat with you outside of this what I have to say is sensitive. I have twitter face book and aim : Nothing related to the wiki is so sensitive that cannot be discussed publicly on it. 18:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. IF you have a favorite Twilight Actor let me know. I'll try to get you some Swag from them. : OK. Let's take it as true - differently from me, somebody may actually write something that he will regret later. 19:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Did I do this right? Should there still be a file for the picture of the girl who asked you to move it? -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Fright Night Yeah, Cuz' Im A team Person So Please Did With It!!! Thanks!! also, I Love Colin Farrell & Jerry Dandridge!! I want Jerry (Colin Farrell) 2 Be My Vampire Bf in real life who lives right next door 2 me like it happened 2 Charley Brewster in the movie!!! Thanks I will be happy 2 be working with U!! Have A good night!!! You Mean Let's See New Frightining Vampires!! Right??? Chat Lately, the chat has been a pain in the butt, and especially on the weekends, which is weird. Sometimes it doesn't show what we type in and hit the Enter button, and sometimes it even wipes out every message there. Is there anything you can do to fix it? TeamTaycob 18:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Talking about deletions... I thought that you'd like to know that there's a "Villains" category that has been marked for deletion and has not yet been. Best, 08:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : Well, generally _I_'m the one marking things for deletion, so I usually know what's listed there. 17:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey LuckyTimothy!! Hey Umm... How Do U Like This Picture? FRIGHTNIGHT08 00:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC)FRIGHTNIGHT08 hello there has been swearing and i am upset if you could sort it out then please do so i hope you sort it out thank you xxx @me RE: Protecting your page Thanks! That hacker obviously didn't know that I had a billion pictures on my user page. *scoffs dramatically* How rude of them. Anyway, you rule. :) TeamTaycob 21:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Victoria omg i'm troubled finding a Victoria costume >.< ugh! do you have any links of some websites or something? i like her outfit in eclipse very much and her white fur in twilight/new moon. peace out Memedi 11:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Team Charlie & Team Billy I was wondering if you could make Team Charlie and Team Billy badges. It's funny how nobody's really acknowledged how awesome they both are yet. If Esme gets a team badge, why not Charlie and Billy, you know? TeamTaycob 17:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, "Charles and William"...Thanks, though. :) TeamTaycob 19:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I owe you a bunch. :) TeamTaycob 20:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous haters...again. You may or may not know, but I don't like Edward. I can't stand him for the life of me. But there seems to be a (or many) anonymous contributor(s) saying hater stuff on the comments of his page, and it's getting a little weird and annoying. Just sayin'. Why does it always seem that the people who come around here hating are anonymous because they'd be scared if they had an account? Well, anyway, I hope it doesn't get much worse than this. Haters are annoying. TeamTaycob 23:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) MinorStoop Could u tell minor stoop to stop reverting my edits it took my 10 minns add links in and he Reverted ta CharmeRuler • Talk • 19:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : On a point, Mr. CharmeRuler is right; the picture/poster of Renesmee _does_ belong to the page - as a pic in the infobox, instead at the bottom of the page. I failed to rectify the situation; I wonder whether you could do it for me. Best, MinorStoop 20:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Put Links in thats wat ur sopposed to do CharmeRuler • Talk • 21:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : I followed a couple of leads left by Mr. CharmeRuler on his user page leading to both Scream and Charmed wiki. He's got a history of wild edits borderline to vandalism, the way I understand it. He's got blocked for six months on Charmed and for a day reduced to two hours on Scream. Perhaps my reaction is less than appropriate, but given his histerical reaction yesterday evening, it won't hurt to be prepared. Best, MinorStoop 07:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. Are we allowed to wish you luck in your job? Or will we be banned with cause? 20:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : I _thought_ that your not answering my report of CharmeRuler activities on other wikis was out of character, truth to say. The way he behaved, I'd say he really is a 10yo or thereabouts. Very well, I'll make a point to bring my woes, such as they are, to TAPam, or some other admin. Looking forward to when you'll be back online - 21:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Didn't know I was so transparent. 22:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Touché. CharmedJay has never excelled in adminship, Fingernails, Kmanwing and LunarEclipse do not appear very prominent as such. Ngebendi did not last long, and the others have been inactive since before I started editing. I actually do not know why I haven't asked for your help more. 06:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The right thing You blocked that user, right?You did the right thing.See?I am usually (:P) right about the blocking thing.I mean...come on, he came here and insulted you with a capital "I"! As you said there were some inappropriate comments in other pages too.This is a wiki for fans.And if people don't like, they shouldn't come here.As you said, we have no problem if people don't like Twilight.But coming here and insulting people?"Nuh-huh peaches" as honey says. :) Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) --There's again a user on Jacob's and Edward's pages saying the one is bad and the other is not, in no particular order.(On the one hand he pretends to be T.J. and on the other one T.E. etc.) This thing has become boring and annoying, hasn't it? (Basically he insults the characters...)Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, wasn't that user blocked?Now, he has come with another number AU name.Block him!He keeps insulting peopleBlock that person!! Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 11:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not even about attacking the pages anymore; people are attacking other people. This Wikia contributor is going on the Edward and Jacob pages, telling others to shut up, and it's getting really, really annoying. Can you do something about it? I find it funny how they don't have the guts to get an actual account and just talk crap under a name rather than a number, but whatever. That anonymous moron even had the nerve to tell me to shut up. And we both know that doesn't happen with me. Could you delete their comments or something? I'm not sure if this is extreme enough for a block, but.... TeamTaycob 13:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : I wouldn't know about an anonimous wikia contributor, but I can report a TwilightIzGai1234 guy creating a couple of pages "Twilight Is..." and "Eddie Cullen" accusing both other people and Twilight characters of a number of sexual improprieties... Could agree about the Twilight characters' misbehavior, a little less about the language and the editors. I marked the pages for deletion, and I'll ask you if you could block the guy for a while. 13:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you're busy, I could ask T. A. and P. instead :: Guess that Mr. C-J has beaten you on the deleting, but it still remains to block the author... 17:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Jocularity aside, thanks. 21:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks, dude. ::: TeamTaycob 22:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) talking hey whats up...im katey and you Liam....omg that was an Edward moment lol Top 10 list:Twilightlover29 It looks like that user Twilightlover29 created a top 10 list with her/his username, apparently just to test the feature. Useless as it is, I believe it should be deleted, and have no idea on how it should be tagged for deletion. Thanks! 17:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey LuckyTimothy - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for Charmed-Jay and TagAlongPam. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : oh snap - cut and paste fail - sorry! Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments on Jacob page There is a Wikia Contributer commenting with "jjjjjjjaccccccccooooooobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb" , "eeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwarrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddd", "robbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttt" and "ttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllloooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" and I think it's the same person . Bellscullen 03:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Annoying spammers. TeamTaycob 03:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk page messages So I was looking at my talk page's messages, and saw that my comments on my talk page go back to only August 8, 2011 and I was wondering why? I've been on this Wiki since May 8, 2011 and I know I had received messages between August and May. Do the messages just delete after a while? TeamTaycob 02:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Renessmecullenlover character May be worth to pay some attention to what this character, Renessmecullenlover, is doing. That her/his edits are pretty wild is to say the least. Best, 01:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Templates. _Now_, it appears I have a question you are likely to be the best suited to answer. Do you happen to know whether there is a method to avoid templates to be executed when inserted in a page or comment, because one wants to show the text of it. For example, I was trying to show Wolvesforever how to mark a page for deletion, but couldn't due to lack of this info. Thanks! 22:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : That's exactly what I needed to know, many thanks! 06:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Title not provided. All the information you will need is on my blog. Pics to the left side New Characters/actors in the tabs there are two Unnamed wolves. http://twilightpack.blogspot.com/ one thing might notice is Ephram Black, Rick Mora was told that was the name of his character and that he was Jacobs great, great grandfather (I may have missed a great) I have pictures and more about the actors on my blog Work in progress Quileute Tribe Members' Character Actor Name Twitter Facebook other sites'*'Jacob Black Taylor Lautner ---no twitter--- http://www.blogger.com/goog_793148532Facebook web imdb other' *'Billy Black Gil Birmingham @ Facebook Web imdb other' *'Sam Uley Chaske Spenser @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Sam Uley Solomon Trimble @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Embry Call Kiowa Gordon @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Embry Call Krys Hyatt @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quil Ateara Tyson Houseman @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Jared Cameron Bronson Pelletier @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Paul Lahote Alex Meraz @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Seth Clearwater Boo Boo Stewart @ Facebook web imdb other 1' *'Leah Clearwater Julia Jones @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Collin Littlesea Brayden Jimmie @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Brady Fuller Swo wo Gabriel @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Emily Young Tinsel Korey @ Facebook web imdb other 1' *'Rachel Black Tanaya Beatty @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Kim Caitlin Mooney-Fu @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Claire Young Sienna Joseph - Willie '' @ Facebook web imdb other ' *'Harry Clearwater' Graham Greene @ Facebook web imdb other *'Sue Clearwater 'Alex Rice @ Facebook web imdb other *'Wolf Pack Nic Gurniak @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Wolf Pack ' Brandon Peters ''' @ Facebook '''web imdb other *'Taha Aki Byron Chief-Moon @ Facebook web imdb other' *'3rd Wife Mariel Belanger @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (E) Justin Rain @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (E) William Belleau @ Facebook web imdb othe'r *'Ephraim Black (T) Rick Mora @ Facebook web imdb other' *'Quiluete Warrior (T) William Joseph Elk III @ Facebook web imdb other' 1 *'Quiluete Woman (NM) Giovanna Yannotti ' @ Facebook web imdb other ' Improper categorization of a blog. Hey, LT, you may be of assistance again! This guy, GreatPerhaps, wrote this blog "Jacob Black Haters", but added a "Team Jacob users", a "Team Edward users" and an "Object of imprinting" categories to it. Even logged in, I can't edit them out (fairly correctly, I think) but perhaps you may. Best, 11:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : Could be. IPs and autoconfirmed user can't touch an account's blog page, that's for sure. Thanks! 14:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Post comment" button Sorry, for leaving a message and not writing a comment, but Wiki has issues today. I can't find the "post comment" button. However, it appers when I reply someone else's comment.The other day, you told me to take a screenshot if something like that happened again, so here it is: Can you figure it out? Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 12:43, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Let me start.. I still can't find that freaking "post comment" button on users' talk pages!It's the second time in such a small period of time. In other pages (actors's characters', movies' etc.) it is there, but when I have to reply in other users' pages I can't! It's nowhere! So..? Nike's Girl aka Other Team Taycob 10:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Some sacrificial offerings to the Great Deleter of the list. For your delectation, there is not only a page, but also a couple of blog posts and a comment among the Candidates for Deletion. It's unclear to me what Wolvesforever actually wants deleted, whether his post or my answer to it, so you may want to check with him first. Best, 16:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good to me. Thanks! 21:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll Just leave it how it is! Okay, then I'll just leave it how it is, again thanks for fixing this! '~ TooPreddiee 16:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC)TooPreddieSiSi